


27.12. Thanks God it's Christmas

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, yes my work day was horrible why are you asking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Ne moc známá vánoční píseň od velice známých Queenů a post Civil war Marvel filmový vesmír.





	27.12. Thanks God it's Christmas

Jsou Vánoce a všude vládne klid a mír. A ticho. Děti i Laura už dávno spí a dokonce ani z venku se neozývá nejmenšího zvuku. Jen Clint je ještě vzhůru. Sedí u již vyhaslého krbu a uvažuje nad proběhlým rokem. Nad rokem plným zvratů. Nad svým důchodem – nedůchodem, nad rozpadem – nerozpadem Avengers a SHIELDu, nad smrtí – nesmrtí tolika lidí. A taky uvažuje nad svou zase o něco větší rodinou. A nad tím, jaký je tady klid a mír.

Snad to vydrží a dlouho, to je jeho poslední myšlenka, než se vydá do ložnice za svou ženou.

\- - o - -

Jsou Vánoce, i když to moc nejde poznat. Aspoň teda dle Stevovi nálady a stavu jeho bytu. On sám teď leží na posteli, neschopný usnout i přes pokročilou hodinu. Uvažuje nad končícím rokem. Nad tím, co se stalo s Buckym, nad tím, co dělala vláda, nad tím, jak skončili Avengers. Jsou to věci, nad kterými uvažoval už tolikrát, probral je ze všech stran, pochopil věci, které tenkrát ne a napadly ho miliony co kdyby.

Z postele vidí na noční oblohu za oknem, dá-li se tedy pro světelné znečištění mluvit o noci. Venku lidi slaví Vánoce. Steve ne. Steve je jen rád, že se všichni, na kterých mu záleží, těchhle Vánoc vůbec dožili. Ale jsou Vánoce, přežili tenhle rok a snad přežijí i ten příští.

\- - o - -

Jsou Vánoce, svátky osamění. Aspoň tedy pro Tonyho, který je slaví pouze s Jarvisem a Dummym. Rhodney je s rodinou, která ho od oné nehody/od letiště nepustí z dohledu. Pepper slaví, kdo ví kde. Happy, když zjistil, že Tony nemá jiného programu, než pár odmítnutých večírků pro horních deset tisíc, chtěl zůstat, ale Tony ho poslal za jeho novou přítelkyní. V domě zůstal jen on. Zůstal jen on a jeho myšlenky, které občas nejsou ta nejlepší společnost. Napadají ho věci, jako jestli se ostatním po něm stýská, jestli si aspoň vzpomenou. Jestli se jim budou líbit dárky od něj. Jak se asi Peter bude tvářit, až uvidí ten svůj. Uvažuje, kde jsou a jak se mají ti, které nemůže/nechce kontaktovat.

Přemýšlí, jestli příští rok bude líp. Nejen pro něj, ale pro všechny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks God it's Christmas  
> Queen
> 
> Oh my love we've had our share of tears  
> Oh my friend we've had our hopes and fears  
> Oh my friends it's been a long hard year  
> But now it's Christmas  
> Yes it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas
> 
> The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright  
> Let's hope the snow will make this Christmas right  
> My friend the world will share this special night  
> Because it's Christmas  
> Yes it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> For one night
> 
> Thank God it's Christmas yeah  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Can it be Christmas?  
> Let it be Christmas  
> Ev'ry day
> 
> Oh my love we've lived in troubled days  
> Oh my friend we have the strangest ways  
> All my friends on this one day of days  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Yes it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> For one day
> 
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Yes it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Oooh yeah  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> Yes yes yes yes it's Christmas  
> Thank God it's Christmas  
> For one day
> 
> A very merry Christmas to you all


End file.
